Ever After High 4 real
by dolphinand water
Summary: modern Au of ever after high one person came make a big difference, even when the queen thinks she has all her subjects in line one single spark of rebellion can't destroy the order. title taken from brats 4 real but its nothing like that. please read and review you will be really nice.
1. princes, princess and much more

Raven knew what they were talking about she always did. Her mother the woman who almost poisoned the mayor, and her father the cop you could see past her façade. They all assumed she would end up another clone of her mother, dangerous, sneaky, a real evil queen. Some people liked this idea like Apple White the daughter of the mayor most popular girl in school. The stunt with her mom and Ravens had gained nationwide coverage her mom was practically a super star so if Raven did just one little evil thing apple would become queen of the media.

Her black high heeled boots clicked steadily on the tile floor, she absentmindedly twirled a purple strand of hair around her finger keeping her focus on adjusting her purple and black shirt.

"Raven!" a girl called, Madeline Hatter Ravens best friend. The girl was medium height with a wild mop of teal and violet hair and had a tendency to wear odd clothes.

"Hey Maddie!" the other girl replied setting down her sparkly purple bag to greet her friend. "Were are Cedar and Cerise?" she asked peering over the girl.

"There in the cafeteria silly." Maddie replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she shoved the girl through the double doors.

She knew the layout of the cafeteria well, it was organized to the last student all controlled by her royal highness apple white.

Closest to the window was the Princesses Apple's entourage of rich friends including Briar Beauty voted last year the schools most adventurous she believed in living for the moment. Ashlynnella her parents owned the most popular shoe store in town, she was very nice just don't expect her to be on time. Lastly Blondie Locks although she wasn't rich she acted wealthier than all the other girls and was known for writing the schools gossip column.

Right next to them was the prince's, brothers Daring and Dexter Charming, but in ravens opinion Dexter didn't quite fit in there. Then Hopper given the nickname thanks to his fascination with frogs, and Hunter Huntsman no one really new why he sat there it just happened.

Next you had the wonderlandians kid who had transferred when Ravens mom got the other school shut down. Kitty Cheshire, who was mischievous beyond belief, Lizzie hearts who because her mother was head of the PTA felt she, had some sort of entitlement. Technically Maddie was to but she spent most of her time in ravens group. Even though she wasn't a student the teacher White Queen came with the transfers hoping to help feel more at home.

Sparrow hood and his "merry men" the schools only band so there sort of not really important.

The wanna be's the largest group of student all the kids who feel a desperate need to be Apples friend, and the smallest group Ravens.

They were the rebellion in Apples perfect kingdom, Raven Queen, Maddie, Cedar wood the schools most artist and creative student, oddly enough you can always tell when she is lying. Cerise hoods the schools most mysterious student.

All was well in apples little kingdom but what happens when a queen loses her subjects.

**This is my second ever after high fiction the other one is short. I downtown them sadly *sigh* please tell me if I should continue and I have two questions, what kind of animal should nevermore be I can't decide between snake lizard or turtle, and which paring do you like better Daring and Lizzie of Daring and Cerise. Please review and I'll try to update fast. **


	2. Parental Guidence

**okay first of I absolutely adore you guys I had a lot of reviews on just my tiny first chapter, and now my question from storylover I'm going to keep something like maladies tea shop but for the most part try to make real hope that makes sense. Just updated this thank you to emyy250 for pointing out my mistakes hope I got them all fixed.**

**Disclaimer I don't own ever after high yet cue the evil laughter.**

She had been here before many times in fact, yet the cement walls and bared windows still sent chills down her spine. Raven could tell you the names of almost every guard, and all her mom's "prison buddies." It wasn't often maybe twice a year that she visited the woman, she was practically a stranger.

"Raven!" her mother called voice dripping with sugar such a bitter sweet sound. The woman looked so out of place clad in a plus sized orange jumpsuit, her greying black hair pulled up in a fashionable way. Somehow she still looked regal as if she was better than everyone else and for a while raven had believed it.

"Hello mom." Raven replied looking at the ground.

*tsk tsk* the older woman clicked her tongue, "look above people when you're talking to them dear we are above them it's time for you to start acting like it." The woman used her long purple painted finger nail to pull Ravens head up.

"I really don't think…" Raven began but was interrupted by the guard's loud shout of "no touching!"

Her mother rolled her cold violet eyes at the guard turning back to Raven. "So how the queen herself?" she asked like the words left a bad taste in her mouth.

Raven wished for once they could talk about normal things like her lizard nevermore, or hair, even boys not that she was he he interested in any right. No her mother only wanted to talk about the mayor and her daughter. The familiar words of, "I know you'll make me very proud." Echoed through her head. Her mother's quilt trip, the famous line always left raven feeling almost sympathetic towards her mother and her need for power of course that was its given purpose.

"She is fine," the teenager replied glancing at the clock.

A beautiful wicked smile grew on the older woman's face, "Fine for now, isn't that right, I know you will make me proud." There it was the thing Raven had tried so desperately to do when she was younger but never knew it was wrong.

Thankfully the guard let out an ear splitting yell of times up stoping the girl from replying.

Raven didn't have many memories of her mother she had been locked up the day before her eighth birthday, "Hexelent." Most of the memories included watching her mother try out new beauty tips, and listen to lectures about how they were better than everyone else. The only good memory she had was the day of her sixth birthday nearly ten years ago. Her parents seemed happy and that intern made their daughter happy. Ravens mother bad sat her up on the large makeup table and began painting her face with beautiful colors, swirls of violet, magenta, silver and black painted on her small eye lids.

Her parents would clap as she strutted down the hall, wearing one of her mother expensive evening gowns her little neck decorated by many necklaces and such. Yet this could only last for so long.

**So I want to thank those who reviewed and favorite I wasn't expecting such positive feedback. I hope all the characters were in character. Please review, and don't hesitate if you have any ideas.**


	3. The rich, the poor and the mad

**here is the newest chapter again don't own ever after high, hop you like it and thank you to all who reviewed.**

"Ehhem!" principal Grimm cleared his throat in the black microphone gaining the student attention. The entire student sat on the wooden bleacher none of them looked very happy to be there except for maybe Maddie.

"Welcome to a new school year students." Grimm began, "as you all know this is a very exclusive school only the best of the best attend." Pride swelled in the man's voice but it really wasn't the best of the best it was the richest kids. The haired man knew this of course but it was his job to make the kids happy encouragement is key.

The man droned on for another twenty minutes about school planning, college prep, blah blah blah before announcing that the student body president Apple White would be saying a few words to the students.

The blond girl sashayed up to the podium, her apple red heels licking on the wooden floor a large grin on her pale face. "Fellow students of ever after, It is my honor to be your student body President!" her bubbly voice echoed through the room. Sunlight reflected off her sequin covered shirt the light gave Raven a headache.

"As you know every year we have a school trip this year will be at…" Apple held off the answer for dramatic effect of course.

"Enchanted forest Resort!" she exclaimed. The Enchanted forest resort was one of the most popular and expensive place for miles. A few students clapped or cheered mostly the ones in Apples group.

The three pig, triplets given the name because the love to eat each replied with a "hip," by one. "hip" by the other. And a very loud shout of "hooray!" from the last.

"The trip will be chaperoned my Mr. Bad Wolf" she finished this news much less exciting seeing he was the students least favorite teacher.

"Also sign-ups for the school talent show begin next month."

Another half an hour of lectures, news and what not went by before the students were released to the cafeteria for a late lunch.

"Are you going?" Cedar wood asked the group of girls at her table.

"Of course!" Maddie exclaimed waving her arms wildly knocking the hat shaped bow out of her hair, "oops!"

"I don't know…" Cerise replied self-consciously pulling her red sweatshirt tighter.

"You have to come." Raven pleaded crossing her arms.

"I don't know, I don't really want to go." The girl argued more picking at her food.

"Is it because Mr. Wolf's coming?" cedar blurted she had a habit of doing that.

"No I just can't go!" cerise yelled storming away from the tables.

Raven watched her friend stomp away, "Cedar." She scolded turning to watch Cerise walk out the doors.

"I didn't know."

Raven could tell you with her eyes closed were her favorite table was, what tea that was and were the mad hatter himself was. She had survived the first year of high School with Maddie in the tea shop/haberdashery that her dad owned.

The brightly colored walls and series of doors that led who know were always welcoming. Maddie and Raven sat at their favorite table when a tall brunette came over. Briar Beauty.

"Are you guys coming to my back to school party tonight?" she asked fixing her sunglasses she always wore.

"maybe." Raven replied, taking another sip of her tea.

"Come one Raven every one's going to be there, it going to be a real page ripper!" the girl begged.

"It could be fun!" Maddie said smiling. Briar nodded in reply smiling thankful she had someone on her side.

"Sure," raven replied if Maddie went she could to. Before anything else to be said Briar was out the door muttering about getting a new outfit.

Raven closed the door quietly; she walked into the small kitchen. A white note sat on the counter.

She knew her dad was working late she knew this without even reading it. That had been another one of her mother's guilt trips, if they let her out she would spend all the time she could with raven. Normally she would make a sandwich and plop down in her room face down in the purple comforter, blasting Taylor Quick through her mirror phone. Tonight she had other plans as she threw open the closet door. What does one wear to a first day of school party?

**please review **


	4. A real Page ripper

**This chapter I going to be focused more on other character, I don't own anything**

Apple white could have been an exact clone of her mother if you didn't count their hair color was different. The Queen bee buzzed around the room helping her friend greet the students. She could tell it was going to be a very good year. She was going out with the best looking guy in school, her parents had gotten her the brand new mirror phone and it was her second year as student body president. Her life in a word was fairest.

"Hello Raven!" sh exclaimed happily to a girl in the corner. Rave wore a purple and black knee length dress and her favorite pair of high heels.

"Hi Apple." The girl replied a bit lacking in enthusiasm.

"what are you doing over here all alone?" apple asked as student body president it was her job to make sure every student was happy, just like her mother made sure everyone in town was happy.

"I'm waiting for Ma…" raven was cut off when apple pulled her out onto the floor.

"Come on lets introduce you to everyone!" she gushed pulling the girl over to were briar beauty was serving food.

"You really don't have to do that." Raven argued.

Apple gave her the Miss ever after award winning smile, "I know that's what makes me so nice."

Briar looked like she was half asleep, yet somehow staying vertical in her sky high heels. Her sequined hot pink skirt reflecting the multi colored lights in the room.

"Raven I'm so glad you came!" briar exclaimed instantly snapping awake.

The girl waved light scanning the room for her wonderlandiful friend, still seeing no sign of Maddie; and quickly as before she was whisked away by apple now heading in the direction of Charming.

"You really need to get out there more." Apple explained as they reached the blond haired boy. He smiled widely showing of his recently whitened teeth.

"Hello ladies!"

Apple giggled lightly while Raven rolled her violet eyes.

"Dexter I didn't see you there!" the blond girl exclaimed as Daring's brother appeared. "Raven you know Dexter."

The girl smiled nodding, "hi Dexter."

"Oh um high, Raven." He said shyly his face turning a bright red.

The two suddenly noticed they were alone Apple was now talking with Ashlynnella probably about shoes, and Daring was probably of wooing some girl.

"Um you look ah gort..." he began the went off mumbling something she couldn't understand.

Before she could reply Maddie came barreling through doing what looked like a cart wheel; a bright flash of color. And she was just there dressed in a lemon colored dress, pink and blue polka dotted tights, brightly colored heels and her favorite hat barrette.

"Raven!" she exclaimed throwing her arm in the air missing Dexter by a mere centimeter. "Sorry Dexter." She apologized before swiftly launching into a dramatic story about something that happened at her father tea shop. Although Dexter couldn't understand anything she was saying Raven seemed to fallow the girl's quick words.

"Let's go set something to eat! Maddie suddenly burst as her stomach rumbled loudly. Raven laughed telling Dexter it was nice to see him again, and the walked over to the table.

Hopper was attempting to flirt with Briar, key word there attempt. Eventually Duchess Swan the girl was drama, "accidently" tripped and hade him dump his drink on him.

"Ooops!" she exclaimed before very gracefully making her way over to talk to Sparrow hood.

Raven felt her phone buzz wildly in her bag. She excused herself and walked out to the balcony to answer her phone.

"Hello?" her voice curious her father was at work and all her friends were here who would be calling.

"Raven!" the sugar coated voice her mother always used one the phone answered.

"Mom?" her mom never called.

"Yes sweetie I need you to come visit me tomorrow."

The line went silent for a moment on Ravens end, her mom wanted Raven to visit.

"Um okay." She replied cautiously.

"I just need you to bring me a few things." Her mother requested. Ravens face fell of course she only needed something typical.

"Okay can you call tomorrow and I'll bring it." Rae sighed.

"Of course dear, Tata love you." Her mother sang hanging up. The teenage girl sat there in the silence.

"Love you too."

When she walked back in the part was in full swing. Maddie stood dancing in the middle of the dance floor with cedar, cerise watched from the side. Raven joined the girl watching and wondering what her mother would need in the middle of the week.

**Hope you guys like this chapter it's just sort of filler introducing some other characters. I hope apple wasn't ooc I was listening to popular from wicked so I feel like apple and Glinda are very similar. Please review that would be Hexcellent. **


	5. Secrets

**You know the drill I don't own ever after high ****L**

Raven tapped the edge of her number two pencil on the edge of the desk. She knew she was going to fail; the entire class would save for Briar Beauty who had already finished and was now napping. She looked down at the page again wondering if the question Mr. Rumplestiltskin had put there was even actually science.

It was almost tradition, his unanswerable beginning of the year quiz. He didn't know if he was just really lazy and didn't want to clean the storage closet or just really liked failing students or maybe both. Fifty percent of the students kept plastic gloves in their bags just waiting for the test to be over so they could fail and just get the extra credit done, " spinning straw into gold." The phrase made students shiver. Spinning straw to gold meant cleaning out the spider webs from the dusty old storage closet.

"Times up!" the short and evil in most people's opinions teacher yelled loudly. A Choir of frustrated groans echoed through the room causing the little man to laugh manically as he jumped up and down on the desk.

The students filed out of the room quietly as the man got bust with that re pen he seemed to love so much.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Raven said trying to be positive.

"What are you talking about, we all failed and there will be SPIDERS!" Cedar exclaimed grabbing her woodworking assignment out of her locker. She showed the rest of the group a brightly colored puppet.

"It's so happy looking!" Maddie exclaimed attempting to dace like the puppet.

Raven and Cerise tried to contain there laughter while dragging her to their next class.

"Did you decide if you're coming on the class trip?" Cedar asked Cerise.

"Uhhhh…." The other girl answered.

"Leave her alone Cedar if she can't come she can't come." Raven added coolly hoping there wouldn't be another scene like last time. Cerise nodded appreciatively mouthing thank you before biting into another one of the overcooked French fries.

Flinging her bag onto her bed Cerise plopped down in exhaustion. Her phone began playing the familiar ringtone, it was from Raven.

We need to talk

Cerise mentally groaned falling back onto the red and black comforter.

What's up?

She text back trying to sound innocent.

Immediately Raven answered back.

What up with the Cant go on trip everyone is going?

She knew it was coming, Cerise had just hoped it would be a little later. She tried sorting out in her head how to tell her friend.

Well you see…..

**Cliff hanger, well I know it's been a while and I'm not going to give you my whole life story I have just been really busy. So hope you like the story I'm going to try to have the next chapter up before next Monday. Read and review. **


	6. of dads and daughters

**I know I said Friday but I was doing midterms and blah, so here it is.**

Cerise bit her lip trying to think of what to say to her friend.

My parents just say I can't, got to go help mom with dinner bye

Her text back hoping her friend would drop it. Unwilling to tell her friend the embarrassing truth. If you were related to the most hated teacher in school you would try to hide it too. Well that and the other thing.

Oh okay bye

Her phone buzzed back with the reply she could almost hear the disappointment trough the text.

Raven sighed throwing her phone into a silver snake skin (fake obviously) bag, telling her lizard a quick good bye she walked out the door. Maddie's family's tea shop was just down the street and had become more of a home than her real one. She loved her dad but he was always working, she knew he only did it to prove himself to her, and her mom. And she couldn't deny it had been even lonelier when her mom got put in jail.

The brightly colored walls random doors leading to a maze of rooms, storage closets and who knows what else greeted her like an old friend.

"Raven!" Maddie squealed almost dropping the tray of tea and cakes she was balancing on her head. She quickly rebalanced the items before giving her friend a careful hug.

"Were your parents?" Raven asked sipping tea from an elaborate oriental looking china tea cup.

"Hat convention!" her friend replied in a sing song voice. It was no secret the Hatter Family was; well let's say eccentric but this was the third hat convention this year.

After finishing a many cups of the warm tea the two pulled there science book vowing to be prepared in case there was another surprise test.

"Raven! How's my princess?" her father asked as she walked in the house exactly one minute after him. She smirked lightly; he was the only one who ever called her that.

"Good, how was work?" she asked. Ravens father was the owner of a huge cooperation, which was the main reason he worked nonstop.

A loud sigh from the man indicated it hadn't been good. "Oh the Woods are coming over for dinner tomorrow." He said placing a scoop of noodles on his daughter's plate.

A wide smile spread on the girls face. Cedars father had been friends with her dad science high school. Pinocchio had even been her dad's layer during the divorce.

After dinner the two plopped down on the couch turning on Ever After's most talented. Well channel flipping between that and three other shows whenever there was a commercial.

Before he flipped the channel a commercial for Charming's cleaning supplies, "king of clean!" the overly excited man on TV began introducing his family, Wife two sons, and their daughter.

"Say princess isn't there that boy you…."

The older man began but was interrupted by his daughter desperate cry of, "DDDDAAAAADDDDD!"

"Okay I give, look the shows back."

**Don't own anything, if I did two certain people would already be together but I don't so there. We don't really get to see much of raven's dad so I kind of just went crazy. Woods are obviously cedar her dad and mom, and I hope Cedars dads' job makes sense. I'm not promising a time for the next chapter sometime before Christmas I hope! R&R**


End file.
